


Red in the Night

by Kca1516



Category: Buzzfeed Unsolved (Web Series)
Genre: Angst, Daddy Kink, Demons, Dom!Shane, Dom/sub, Established Relationship, Hair-pulling, Jealousy, M/M, Nipple Play, Panic Attacks, Smut, sub!Ryan
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-26
Updated: 2019-10-26
Packaged: 2021-01-03 14:11:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,542
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21180752
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kca1516/pseuds/Kca1516
Summary: About two weeks ago Ryan suggested the next haunted house for Shane and him to visit, innocently hoping to bounce some ideas for the episode off him. If he could go back and stop himself from ever saying a word, he’d do it in a heartbeat.~~~~~~~~~~When Ryan innocently suggests the next unsolved supernatural episode to Shane, Shane starts acting strange and begins to pull away from Ryan. Ryan thinks Shane is trying to break up with him, but ends up discovering much more then he bargained for.





	Red in the Night

**Author's Note:**

> So number one I wrote this for the hell of it, I completely respect the boys and their relationships this is a work of fiction that I wasn't originally going to share bc i know its a bit controversial that's why i'm keeping the "promotion" on this one limited. I love the show and the boys and this is just stupid and exists bc my brain got hold of the idea and never let it go.  
Also I wrote half of this and edited this in like four hours, I will eventually clean it up but also this isn't like my longer wips that i put alot of time into this was originally supposed to be a drabble anyway have fun with it thx for reading
> 
> edited: 10/27/19

The door slammed shut. The vibrations traveling through Ryan’s arms made his teeth shake. Or was that the side effect of trying to stop himself from crying. 

He knew Shane wasn’t going to be far behind, and he dreaded the moment the door would be flung opened once again. Ryan treasured the minutes he had till the climax was upon them, and worked on composing himself. If Shane wasn't going to give an inch, nor was he.

But it was easier said than done.

Ryan desperately wiped at his eyes, trying to stop the flow of tears. It seemed the past two weeks of hell were finally catching up to him, and there was nothing he could do about it. Ryan cursed the timing. Shane was going to be here any second, and Ryan couldn’t stand the thought of being seen like this. Not before they fought like he knew they would.

But the tears continued to fall, blinding the man, and Ryan collapsed onto the bed to stop from crashing to the ground as his legs gave out.

The life seemed to have been sucked out of him. His thoughts drifting to the day this all began.

About two weeks ago Ryan suggested the next haunted house for Shane and him to visit, innocently hoping to bounce some ideas for the episode off him. If he could go back and stop himself from ever saying a word, he’d do it in a heartbeat.

Ryan vividly remembered the moment everything changed. It had been the end of the work day and both men were ready to go home. They had been talking easily between themselves while buckling their seat belts when Shane had asked where the next Unsolved Supernatural episode was going to be. Ryan let the name slip easily off his tongue without any thought to it, not realizing the damage it would cause. Shane had froze with his hands on the wheel, knuckles going white and lips pulled tight.

“What was that?” He had asked, voice low and dangerous. It made Ryan pause not sure whether to feel nervous or something else entirely. With a shaky breath, Ryan repeated the name of the asylum.

“Shane, are you okay?” The brunette asked hesitantly, resting his hand soothingly on the others bicep. The touch seemed to pull Shane out of whatever funk he had been in and he simply laughed off Ryan’s concern, something he was far too good at doing. Nonetheless, the conversation drifted back to normal and Ryan thought nothing more of the incident.

At least, he didn’t give any thought to it until three days later. Shane had slowly but surely been distancing himself from Ryan in a way that made the man’s heart and head hurt simultaneously. It started with little things, like not always paying attention to Ryan when he spoke, but escalated until Shane stopped coming to bed at night. Instead of snuggling with Ryan he stayed up all night doing ‘research’ on his computer. 

Or at least that’s what the taller man said when Ryan asked.

The shorter man had chalked it up to Shane being a workaholic and predicted everything would probably go back to normal once they had finished filming for the next episode.

But Ryan was finding it hard to repress every hurt he felt at Shane’s small rejections until he gave up and started avoiding Shane as well, which was surprisingly easy seeing as they lived together. He had hoped the cold shoulder would shake Shane out of his stupor, but it only proved to hurt more when Ryan realized Shane didn’t even notice.

Still, the smaller man had hopes everything would go back to normal once they got to the weeks haunted destination. How wrong he had been.

The two men got to their hotel early and decided to go out to eat before they had to start filming. Shane had immediately perked up to something that resembled his old self at the mention of food and suggested a small diner down the road from their room that he had looked up online. Too relieved at the normality of it all, Ryan didn’t notice the dark glaze in Shane’s eyes or question why he knew where the diner was when he never bothered to do that sort of research before.

Ryan later wished he had thought to ask. 

The two had barely stepped through the doors when a large grin pulled at Shane’s face as if fishing hooks had carved into his mouth and were tearing him in two different directions. 

Shane called out to someone across the room.

The man Ryan soon found out was named Damon starred oddly for a second before returning the smile and waving them over, insisting they join him for dinner. Ryan had hoped that dinner would have been a private affair for only Shane and him but couldn’t force himself to speak out on his dismay. Shane seemed so happy. Something he hadn’t looked in weeks.

Ryan had introduced himself to Damon and shook his hand, which was startlingly cold, and after the brief introduction Ryan proceeded to fade into the background while the two friends caught up. He was okay with it, he told himself. Really, as long as Shane stopped looking as miserable as he had the past weeks Ryan would endure anything. 

But no matter how he tried to convince himself of that, he felt he was turning green with envy. Damon was making Shane laugh and smile until his face turned red while they reminisced over shared memories together. It didn’t help that no matter how he tried, Ryan couldn’t recall Shane ever mentioning this man to him before. Another bought of hurt had washed through him. They told each other everything, or Ryan had thought they did. 

But even all that Ryan could have put up with for one measly dinner. It was one comment that broke him to pieces. 

“So,” Damon said, his eyes seemed to glow as he and Shane came down from another bout of laughter due to past adventures, “how did you two meet? I would have remembered a pretty face like that hanging around these parts.”

If Ryan had cared to notice he would have seen Shane clutch the fork he was holding until the metal started to bend. If Ryan cared to notice he would have seen the downright fury in Shane’s eyes so intense he should have melted the man he was sitting across from. But Ryan wasn’t paying attention, he was slowly drowning in his own misery and only heard the words Shane spoke next.

“We’re just friends. Met at work,’’ Shane's tone was clipped, clearly Damon had hit a sore spot. But that’s not what Ryan picked up on.

_ Friends _ .

Shane had said they were just friends.

Ryan’s pain was so strong he swore he was going to choke on it, tears pressed against his eyes, giving him away. It was then Ryan knew he couldn’t stay where he wasn’t wanted any longer. He had to get out before the entire diner saw him have a mental breakdown. Ryan stood from the booth, grateful he had an aisle seat, and without a glance at Shane, he walked out of the restaurant. Ryan held his head high until the moment he was out of the booth’s sight before he broke into a sprint to get back to the hotel room. As he ran he swore he heard Shane calling his name, but was too afraid to look back to check. Because what if no one was actually there? Ryan couldn’t handle that...

Friends, Ryan thought as he lay on the bed. He was wheezing though he had stopped running at least ten minutes ago. Shane had said they were just fucking friends. Never in the six months that they had been dating had Shane referred to Ryan by anything less than the love of his life, even when Ryan was too afraid to say it back.

Now they have a couple of bad weeks and all of a sudden Ryan is only Shane’s friend? Bull fucking shit.

But Ryan could only hold on to his anger for so long before unbearable sadness seemed to crush him. Shane didn’t love him anymore, that much was obvious. It was clear he wanted to be with someone like Damon, and that’s why he shut Ryan out. 

He figured it was only fair. Ryan and Shane hadn’t started their relationship normally by any means. They had started off as best friends who lived together. Somewhere along the way one of them had kissed the other and there was an unspoken agreement that they were a couple. Shane had stopped seeing other people and so had Ryan. Maybe Ryan had thought it was more serious than it was, maybe Shane just thought of him as some plaything meanwhile Ryan was so head over heels he didn’t know what was up or down anymore. Everything was Shane.

As if just the thought of the man summoned him, the sound Ryan had been dreading reached his ears. The door squealed open and in walked Shane. His breathing was heavy, his hair windswept, and his shirt rumpled like he had just run a mile. 

_ Or made out with someone, _ an unhelpful voice in Ryan’s head sounded. Ryan clutched at his forearms until half moon imprints marred his skin. No matter what had caused Shane to look the way he did, he was unbelievably gorgeous. No matter what happened between them Ryan was sure he would always think that.

“Ry,” Shane cried, relief evident in his voice at seeing the smaller man on the bed. It hurt more than Ryan had anticipated, yet he tried to stay strong. His face was somewhat hidden in the pillows so his tears weren’t visible, and he had yet to even acknowledge Shane’s presence. 

“Oh, sweetheart,” Shane said, running a hand through his hair as he closed the door behind him, “God, I was so worried. You bolted out of that diner so fast I thought you were sick-”

Okay, so Ryan was never good at ignoring people, especially when it came to Shane. Hurt and anger washed over the smaller man so fast it felt like whiplash. On wobbly arms he pushed himself to a seated position and glared daggers at Shane. The taller man went silent as he took in Ryan’s full appearance.

“You’ve been crying,” Shane stated, thick emotion rising in his voice. It was how Shane always reacted when Ryan was upset. Like he was mad at himself that Ryan was sad. It was a tone Ryan usually associated with cuddle time, and watching movies in bed until they both felt better. But right now it irritated Ryan more than he could express.

“Enough, Shane,” Ryan spat, trying to keep his emotions at bay. 

Shane recoiled like a kicked puppy. It was almost enough to make Ryan break, but all he had to do was think back half an hour and he was furious again. He would not be played the fool.

“Ry, what-”

“I said enough,” Ryan insisted, sounding more desperate then he had intended and prayed Shane didn’t notice his wobbling bottom lip. Of course he did, but Ryan was glad he didn’t say anything. It made this easier.

“I’ll move out. When we get home. You can keep the apartment, I don’t care. And…” Ryan had to squeeze his eyes shut to stop more tears from overflowing, “I’ll find someone new for the show, you’ve made it obvious many a time that you don’t want to do it. Now you’re free Shane, are you happy?”

It came out snide and hateful, which Ryan meant for it to be no doubt, but he also wanted an answer. If this was going to ruin Ryan at least, for the love of god, let Shane be happy. Then Ryan would feel that his misery was worth it. As long as Shane was-

“What the fuck!” Shane shouted, panicky as his brown eyes went wide.

“What the hell are you talking about Ryan? What is going on? You’re not going anywhere until you tell me what this is about.”

Ryan’s gaze was blinded by salty tears.

He never knew Shane could be so cruel. Maybe the quality had always been there and Ryan had been too blind to see it, but he wasn’t blind to it now. After everything Shane wanted Ryan to explain why this wasn’t going to work out? Like hell, Ryan was done playing his mind games.

“No,” it took everything Ryan had in him to say that to Shane. Especially when the man was slipping into that voice. The one that made Ryan want to do anything that was asked of him without question. 

That seemed to snap Shane out of it. He stood still with his mouth parted, a furrow in between his eyes.

“Ry,” the taller man said, devastated, “are you breaking up with me?”

“Stop pretending to care so much, Shane,” Ryan said, not able to even look at the man, “Like I said, I’m not going to fight you on the apartment. It’s yours if you want it which you probably don’t because you never liked it anyway. And you never wanted the show in the first place. After the end of this season I’ll find someone new-”

Ryan was cut off by Shane Madej’s lips crashing into his own. Any internal struggle Ryan was warring with vanished as he melted into the kiss. He pushed deeper and deeper into Shane’s mouth, letting Shane’s tongue taste without resistance. If this was the last time Ryan would feel this, he wanted to savor it.

Too soon it ended, Ryan was left in a haze. He stared, hypnotized, at Shane’s lips that were swollen from the intensity with which Ryan kissed him. Ryan was sure his were the same.

Unconsciously, the smaller man leaned forward chasing the one person who held Ryan’s entire heart in his hands.

“Tell me you don’t love me. Tell me you hate me and I’ll let you go, sweetheart. But if you can’t say that I’m not leaving. Goddammit, I will fight for this Ryan Bergara, I will fight for you.”

That snapped Ryan out of his docility. The man pushed Shane away as he scurried to the other side of the room, putting as much space in between them as possible. He could have lived forever in that moment until Shane spoke. Every word from Shane’s silver tongue was a lie. It reminded Ryan why he was doing this in the first place.

“That isn’t fair to me Shane,” Ryan said, wrapping his arms around his midsection.

Shane’s nostrils flared, “You’re breaking up with me without telling me why. How is that fair to  _ me _ ?”

“Enough,” Ryan shouted losing his patience he resorted back to his first words in this argument, “I’m not an idiot Shane-”

“That’s a point I’d love to argue.”

“- I know you don’t love me,” Shane went silent, “And I have tried to be okay with you stringing me along because God knows I need it so badly. But I can’t anymore. It hurts Shane. Really fucking badly. When did you stop caring about hurting me, and how come I never noticed?”

The air in the room felt cold and heavy as it pressed into Ryan from all sides, the source of its push coming from the man he was in love with.

“Sweetheart,” Shane said walking slowly over to Ryan like he was a spooked cat, “Where is this coming from?”

“Friends,” Ryan said coldly, stepping out of Shane’s reach, his back touching the yellowing wallpaper behind him.

“What?”

“When Damon asked about us you said we were just friends. You’ve never called us just friends since I’ve known you. Did you honestly think I wouldn’t notice that? Or how about the past two weeks. You’ve been avoiding me, and you’ve been miserable. But with Damon you seem so much happier, which is something I don’t know if I can provide for you anymore. What makes me mad is that you didn’t have the decency to tell any of this to my face. I had to deal with the sleepless nights and the long days alone. Hell, you hadn’t even touched me in a week before I realized something was wrong.”

“At first I thought it was some sort of punishment,” this was when Ryan lost all his inhibitions, no longer using his brain to mouth filter as he spouted whatever came to his head, “that maybe you were sick of always initiating touches and kisses and were trying to force me to make the first move. But when I finally was at my breaking point and tried, you barely responded. You always knew what I needed Shane, I didn’t know how much I relied on that until it was gone.”

Before the last words were even out of his mouth, Shane was pressing against him. Shane’s hands encased Ryan's own above his head until he couldn’t move them. When Ryan had enough courage, he slowly looked up to see Shane’s eyes had gone dark with anger and something else. Something Ryan was afraid to believe was true, he couldn’t get his hopes up any longer.

“Is that what this is all about?” Shane asked slipping easily into the persona that came so naturally to him. Ryan, too, felt his body go limp, putting all his trust in the man towering over him as he had so many times before.

“You’ve been touch starved haven’t you? It’s making you believe a bunch of bullshit that isn’t true. Goddammit Ryan, why didn’t you come to me about this earlier so I could tell you how ridiculous you were being? I could have helped you.”

Ryan turned his head, his nose brushing against Shane’s own. Red heated his cheeks as embarrassment flowed through him. Shane was the only one who could make him feel this way, like he was small, and ridiculous, and needed someone bigger to take care of him. Ryan craved it.

Shane switched Ryan’s wrists into one of his huge hands while the other came down to swipe gently at Ryan’s trembling lip. Shane took hold of Ryan’s chin and made it so they were sharing eye contact again.

“But that’s exactly why you didn’t come to me,” Shane said. Ryan was appreciative of the fact that Shane knew what he was thinking even when he couldn’t articulate it.

“You were afraid, and for that I’m sorry, sweetheart,” Shane said, his voice softening.

“You’ve needed something for a while now,” Shane whispered into Ryan’s ear, making him shiver and arch into the taller’s body, “Let me give it to you.”

A knot that had been growing in Ryan’s chest for weeks now loosened at those words and if he could he would have screamed his answer. Even when he knew that after this things would more than likely fall apart.

A whisper left his lips as he went lax under Shane’s body, knowing the taller man would take care of him. He always did.

“ _ Please _ .”

A smug smile stretched the expanse of Shane’s face, he’s pupils blown wider by the second until there was only a ring of iris left. Ryan felt a burning need rip through his body, lighting him on fire as he whimpered. The taller man didn’t leave him waiting much longer as he lowered his head to kiss Ryan.

Except, that's not where his lips went at all. Ryan was already leaning forward to capture Shane’s lips, but the taller man pulled away with a shake of his head.

“Oh, no sweetheart,” the dark velvet of his voice enveloping Ryan, “you really think I’m going to make this easy for you? When I know you crave the chase, the fight. When you’ve spent weeks sinking into the pits of your mind until you genuinely believed I didn’t care for you anymore?”

A pit of shame bubbled inside Ryan as his insecurities crept into his mind. They had been on their way to being buried for the brief time Shane and Ryan got to play their little games, but they were making a sudden appearance. Ryan couldn’t have that, that’s not what he needed. He needed to be allowed to forget about his problems, even for only a little bit. He needed Shane to take the power away from him.

And, as he always did, Shane seemed to know that because his next words had Ryan falling under.

“I’m going to wreck you baby boy,” Shane said, tongue trailing up Ryan’s neck and hands skimming down Ryan’s arms to play with his nipples, nonetheless Ryan kept his hands up against the wall knowing that’s where Shane wanted them to stay.

“I’m going to take your anxious little mind apart piece by piece, I’m going to drown out all other thoughts until you can only think of me.”

Shane’s finger pinched and tugged and pushed against Ryan’s nipples as he whispered hotly in his ear. Even though the touch on his chest was limited through the fabric of his shirt, it still made Ryan feel like jello. For reasons he thanked and cursed in equal measure Ryan’s nipples were one of the most sensitive parts on his body and Shane knew it. Playing with the nubs was a sure fire way to make Ryan lose it and bring to light the more submissive sides of him. 

“I’m not going to stop until you’ve realized it was a mistake to hide these feelings from me, until you realize you need to defer to me to make your choices for you. Look what happened when you didn’t. Almost sent yourself into a drop baby boy, and didn’t even realize it. You’re not fooling anyone, especially me, when you act like you don’t need someone to take care of you. I’ve seen behind the curtain, and I know exactly how to put you back in your place.

Ryan whimpered when Shane’s cold hands slipped under his shirt finally bare on his nipples, and Ryan felt his mind start to go blank. Instead, Shane pinched his chest, drawing Ryan back to the present, even as the smaller man moaned from the pleasure pain of it all.

“Look at me,” Shane said, and Ryan blearily blinked open his eyes to make contact with the beautiful auburn that burned in Shane’s.

“I can’t send you anywhere, especially not the place I know you want to go until you give me explicit consent.”

Ryan whined, coming back to himself at Shane’s request. 

He didn’t want to answer.

If he answered then this would be real.

If he answered then the fallout might tear him to pieces.

Ryan wanted to push forward and have this erupt and burn around them. But Shane was looking at him with that stern, lovely, gaze of his and Ryan knew he wouldn’t move forward unless he knew Ryan wanted to as well.

Ryan shuddered.

He had always known he would damn himself for Shane. This was just a prophecy being fulfilled.

“I want this,” Ryan said, voice shaking as Shane brushed his scruff against the side of Ryan’s neck.

“I want you.”

That was all Shane needed to hear before he gripped the sides of Ryan’s shirt and ripped it in two, button’s flew everywhere but not a single part of Ryan cared.

He often forgot how strong Shane was. The man constantly hunched in on himself and portrayed himself as ridiculous in order to seem approachable. It was easy to dismiss the power Shane held inside. In turn, every time he showcased his strength it sent Ryan to his knees, begging. This time was no different. Ryan dropped to the ground almost unconsciously, mouth parted in hopes that Shane would grant him what he wanted.

At the sign of total submission Shane’s eyes turned black. 

Ryan made the odd connection in his muddled brain that maybe all those fan theories about Shane being a demon might be true. If they were, Ryan didn’t care.

“Beautiful,” Shane said, unbuttoning his pants, “You’re beautiful, Ryan Bergara.”

Ryan was barely paying attention as he was eye level with Shane’s crotch, eagerly watching the show the man was giving as he took himself out of his pants confine. But Shane didn’t like being ignored. A hand slid through Ryan’s hair and tugged just on the side of too rough, and Ryan’s head was forced up to meet Shane’s.

“What did I just say, Ryan,” Shane all but snarled. Ryan pushed into Shane’s hand hoping that would distract the man from his question. But Shane knew all of Ryan’s tricks and he wasn’t letting this slide. Shane pulled on Ryan’s hair again, the smaller man’s moan riling them both up.

“If you can’t answer my question, you’re going to deal with the repercussions. What did I say, repeat it for me.”

Ryan squirmed, he had heard what Shane said but he wasn’t one to believe it. Ryan was self aware enough to know he wasn’t unattractive, but to be beautiful? He couldn’t fathom that. Yet, he had no choice but to comply with Shane’s request.

“YousaidIwasbeautiful,” Ryan spoke, feeling the tips of his ears turn pleasantly pink.

A satisfied grin spread on Shane’s face.

“What was that, baby? Speak up,” he asked, though Ryan knew that Shane had heard him, nonetheless with the way Shane was playing so lovingly with his hair, Ryan wasn’t one to deny him.

“You said I was...beautiful,” Ryan said, mumbling his words, Shane wasn’t having it.

“When I tell you to speak up, it means I want you to speak up,” Shane said, the soft pressure on Ryan’s head turned searing when Shane pulled again, this time almost sending Ryan over the edge.

“ _ Daddy _ !” the boy cried, and he witnessed the understanding flood Shane’s gaze. Ryan was much further under then Shane had expected, but god they both loved it.

“That’s more like it, sweetheart,” Shane said, “now tell me one more time, tell me you’re beautiful. Nice and loud, like you just were.”

Ryan slumped in his position, sinking into the idea that the only thing holding him up was Shane’s hand in his hair. He loved it.

“I’m beautiful,” Ryan said, the admission echoing in the otherwise silent room. Shane’s hand moved from it’s placement on Ryan’s head to cup his face, he didn’t deny Ryan the comfort of nuzzling into the hold.

“Good boy,” Shane said, using his other hand to push his pants down further. Ryan’s eyes were the size of dinner plates in anticipation for what was to come, literally.

“Always so eager, baby,” Shane said with a teasing smile that under normal circumstances Ryan would have snarked at him for.

As it was Ryan’s hands twitched with the desire to touch, and feel Shane strong and dominant in front of him. 

“Here’s the deal,” Shane said, demanding Ryan’s attention even as he ached to feel Shane’s weight filling his mouth, “I didn’t bring any lube baby, I can’t give you want you want-”

A sense of loss filled Ryan, that’s what he needed, he needed to be filled and vulnerable for Shane to take him apart and stitch his pieces back together. 

“Shh, baby,” Shane said, “I know that’s what you wanted, it’s what you need, but we’re going to have to make due without until we can get home. For now, I’ll let you suck me, and as you do I give you full permission to touch yourself until you come, but you’re not allowed to take yourself out of your pants. Do you understand? Can you give me a yes?”

Ryan bit his lip, he longed to have Shane in him in any way he could get. He wanted to have his voice ruined for the filming they had to do tomorrow. He looked forward to the reminder that he’d be able to feel Shane even if this all went to hell. The sensible part of Ryan tried to overpower how good he was feeling, but Shane wouldn’t let his mind get the better of him.

“Answer me or you go to sleep tonight aching.”

That Ryan most certainly didn’t want, not tonight at least.

“Do you understand?”

“Yes, Daddy,” Ryan said, one hand already sliding over his clothed thigh, inching its way closer to where his pulsing hard on was trapped in his jeans.

As always when Ryan called him by that name, Shane lost it. At Ryan’s permission, Shane shoved his cock to the back of Ryan’s throat and held it there until Ryan thought he would pass out before finally pulling back.

Ryan took a deep breath, giddiness ripping through him like its own form of orgasm before he gave a small nod that told Shane to keep going, to keep using him. Shane plunged forward now, barely giving Ryan time to properly suck before he was rapidly fucking into his boy’s mouth.

The head hit the back of Ryan’s throat, playing at the edge of too much for his gag reflex, but Ryan pushed himself to not tap out. This was what he had craved, had been deprived of, for two weeks. He was soaking up the sensations he had been barred from, the person he had been barred from. Shane was as much of a mess as Ryan was as the taller man fucked rapidly into Ryan’s mouth. His moans sent zips through Ryan’s veins, and Ryan’s eyes were glazed over as he watched Shane’s stomach contract at each thrust forward into Ryan’s wet heat. It was intoxicating.

“Touch yourself, baby,” Shane spoke out in harsh breaths, “I want to see you ruin your clothes.”

Ryan didn’t need more convincing as Shane reminded him to take notice of his own member. Sneaking a hand down to where he ached the most, Ryan palmed himself. Immediately he was moaning around the thickness in his mouth, the vibrations making Shane twitch above him.

All too soon the edge was nearing for both of them, and Ryan caught the exact moment an idea sparked in Shane’s mind for their finale.

Without warning Shane pulled out of Ryan’s mouth completely. The smaller man would have whined at the loss if it wasn’t for the fact that his throat was on fire. Ryan’s lips were pulsing and red, and spit moistened his chin. Shane was obsessed.

Taking himself in hand Shane started jacking himself off quickly. Ryan reached out the hand that wasn’t down his pants to help, but Shane knocked the help aside. It was probably for the best as Ryan didn’t think he had the ability to wrap his hand sufficiently around Shane’s broad length.

“I’m going to come all over your pretty face, Ry,” Shane said, making perfect eye contact with the man at his feet. The one he loved more than anything in the world. The one he would do anything to protect.

“I’m going to mark you so you can never get anymore crazy ideas about how I don’t want you. You’re mine Ryan Bergara, and only mine.”

Somewhere in the back of Ryan’s brain he found the words to answer.

“I didn’t touch myself,” he insisted, hoping to gain even more of Shane’s approval, “during those two weeks, I didn’t touch myself at all. I only wanted you, only wanted you to touch me. Only wanted you.”

That was all it took to tip Shane over the edge, and true to his word he painted Ryan’s face in his come, marking the other man as his.

It was no surprise when Ryan ruined his underwear not moments later.

It was only as Shane bent down to kiss his own come off Ryan’s lips that the smaller man came back to himself.

“Beautiful.”

Ryan smiled.

~~~~~~~~~~

Shane was breathing in cobwebs.

The sticky string clung to his lungs, rattling each breath he took, and sewing together his ribcage.

This place was disgusting, Shane fondly anticipated Ryan’s reaction to it.

It wasn’t that Shane liked to see Ryan scared.

He didn’t like when Ryan’s eyes bugged out of his head, he didn’t like when Ryan’s breathing grew short as anxiety twisted his mind, he most certainly didn’t like when Ryan was genuinely terrified of the creatures that lurked in the dark.

However, he did find it funny to see Ryan insist there was a supernatural entity in a place Shane knew for certain there wasn’t.

He would know, he was the one that expelled them the night before filming.

That was what Shane actually did, that was his actual job. Shane was a ghost hunter, a real one, and he was damn good at it. That’s why, when two weeks ago, Ryan brought up their next supernatural event, Shane started planning.

Ryan had unintentionally picked the one destination Shane had previously visited, and failed to expel the demon that lay there. 

Damon. Not Damon, Azzurath.

The cover name wasn’t original, but its obviousness was clever in itself.

Shane recalled their first encounter with shame. He had spotted the demon in the same diner Shane had forced Ryan to the day before. It was easy to spot a demon in human’s flesh, as long as you knew what to look for. Dead eyes, the unnatural way they tried to copy human movements, the feeling that something was inherently wrong. It had been easy to slide into the opposite booth and start up a friendly conversation just as he had today, making up wild stories about a past the two had never shared together. But Azzurath was eager for his next victim and Shane had been a rookie.

At the time, Shane had thought the creature he was facing was a low level demon that easily possessed a random person for a few days before moving on. Weaker demons weren’t strong enough to maintain control over one body for too long before they had to move onto the next victim. They caused less chaos and more annoyance. Like a tic.

But Azzurath was nothing of the sort. He was powerful and Shane didn’t realize it until he was strung up in one of the rooms in the asylum he now walked. He had been tortured for days by the creature, forced to bare bone crushing pain he had never felt the likes of before. 

It turned out that Azzurath kidnapped and feed off humans until they died, then he would possess the empty shell, clean it up a bit, and take his knew meat out on the town. Once he was out and about he’d seduce his next victim, insuring his next meal as the previous meat suit began to rot.

What Azzurath hadn’t realized was that Shane would come to be one of the most notorious hunters known to mankind. 

Shane had narrowly been able to escape, but succeeded. He had left Azzurath without a new body to inhabit as the old one fell to waste, and as the attraction was closed for the next five years for reconstructions, Azzurath hadn’t been able to possess anyone else. Shane made sure; he had kept track.

Then Ryan came along. Ryan who got off on scaring himself shitless. Of course it was Ryan who had longed to go to Azzurath’s asylum as soon as the reconstruction had finished. 

Unknowingly, Ryan had made reality Shane’s most harrowing and recurring nightmare.

Shane would often wake to a reel of Azzurath beating Ryan bloody burned into his brain.

Shane would sacrifice himself a million times over before he let Ryan get hurt.

It was why he had been acting so distant ever since Ryan told him the next Buzzfeed Unsolved Supernatural location. He had been gathering information, preparing himself to right a wrong he should have had the ability to five years ago.

Then none of what had happened tonight with Ryan would have occurred. Shane was still kicking himself for that one.

He recalled the diamond tears lacing Ryan’s eyes, and the sorrow that had drained him until he couldn’t move from the bed. Shane hated that he had made Ryan doubt Shane’s feelings, he hated it so much it had almost stopped him from leaving Ryan’s side after their scene tonight.

His boy had been sleeping so peacefully, even in sleep he had been gripping onto Shane with a fierceness that made the taller man’s heart ache. It pained him to leave the warmth of Ryan, and their bed. But Shane had drawn himself away, reminding himself with every step away from Ryan that this was for his protection.

“He’s delicious by the way, your boy,” a melodic voice spoke from the dark, “I can’t wait to wear him.”

Shane came to a halt and steeled himself.

He was wondering when Azzurath would show himself.

The hunter knew he had been being followed for the past five minutes, but waited for the demon to make the first move. It was better that the demon come across the same, wide eyed, hunter Shane had been when they first met. Let Azzurath underestimate him, they had seen what happened last time.

“You won’t get the chance,” Shane said, the same cocky self assured grin on his face that made Ryan insane. The hunter turned around to find red eyes penetrating the veil of darkness around them, staring straight at him.

“I never forgot you,” Azzurath said, “I never forget any of the faces of my toys, but especially not you Shane Madej. The little hunter, too green to see the trap coming, yet experienced enough to escape me. I never thought I’d see you again, you can imagine my surprise when I you waltzed through the doors of the same diner we danced in the first time. I wondered why you had come back, after all this time. It didn’t take me long to figure out. Your boy, you’re trying to protect him.”

“I’m here to settle a score nothing more,” Shane promised, hand finding the hilt of his weapons. He didn’t want to talk about Ryan, he wanted nothing more than to rip this assholes tongue out of his mouth at even the mention of his boy. But that would be showing too much vulnerability. 

There was a reason Shane had only referred to Ryan as his friend in the diner. 

Ryan had to stay separate from this life he lived. Shane wasn’t going to enlighten Ryan on the real situation at hand, and he sure as hell wasn’t going to let a demon live who knew so much about the man he loved. Shane finally unleashed his dagger, dipped in holy water, and blessed by the church, ready to rain down hell.

He didn’t know that hell was only the beginning of it.

“Then why is  _ he  _ standing right behind you,” the demon said smugly.

Too smugly to be anything but the truth.

“Let’s see if you can escape me this time.” Azzurath said before disappearing like smoke in the night.

Shane’s heart dropped to his feet.

No.

“Shane?” Ryan said behind him.

  
  


  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Find me on tumblr if you want to chat (username: kca1516) and pls be nice thx  
the 2 ch will prob be shorter and i will try to get it out soon if i get interested feedback


End file.
